Beauty Brings Secrets
by EquesVindicta
Summary: Regina Mills, an agent of HUNTER, is given a new mission & a team. She realizes she may be in over her head when she goes undercover into the Dragons, a powerful drug cartel, and nothing the agency told her about them appears to be true. Not knowing who to trust, she concludes that this may very well be her last mission. G!P Regina, SQ but also some DQ. More inside.


**Prologue**

 **A/N: So, things you should know about the story:**

 **SQ is endgame, BUT does have a lot of DragonQueen and a tiny, tiny bit of OCs/Regina (One-night stands lol). So I believe it's called a slow burn (?), please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **WARNINGS: G!P Regina, might have some minor descriptions of people getting killed, mentions and usage of drugs (not that I condone them, but they will be a heavy topic), and decent amount of smut here and there.**

 **TWs: mentions of abuse and rape in future chapters, nothing graphic, but something to keep in mind.**

 **There will be OOCs, which goes without saying as this is an AU story.**

 **It is very Regina centric, but definitely not through first POV.**

 **Since Tink did not have a curse name, I named her Evelyn. Her nickname 'Eve' is pronounced like its "Ev".**

 **This chapter is mainly what happens before Regina receives her assignment and team. Skip the part after the second line break if you don't want to read her file, it's mainly repeated in Regina's thoughts right after, but it's up to you (: The rest of the gang appears next chapter. That's about it, sorry if that was boring. So enjoy! (:**

 ***Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or OUAT, just the storyline. Also don't own cover image, credit goes to the respective owner(s).* All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

 _"What about Agent #913? She's not only our best agent, but also grew up with a few of the members in the drug cartel. She's got plenty experience in the field, not to mention she grew up in their neighborhood. She even has 'Evil Queen' as an alias, and with good reason. Her psychological profile mentions her ruthless methods in the execution of her assignments, she's only failed once and rectified it a day later. Cold, calculating, ruthless, and most importantly doesn't ask any questions… I think she's perfect." said Councilman-4._

 _"That sounds a little too perfect for me. What's to say she won't become a part of them? It wouldn't be the first time an agent with too much connection to the target goes rogue. How long has she been in the agency anyway? I've never heard of her before." General Brent objected._

 _"That **is** the whole point of her job, General. Getting the job done without anyone knowing who did it. Agent, assassin, doesn't matter what you want to call her. I've personally handled some of her missions, and I set her file forward as my recommendation for this mission." Councilwoman-2 replied, closing a file labeled 'CLASSIFIED' and pushing it towards the center of the table._

 _"You still haven't answered his question: how long has she been in the agency?" Councilman-3 asked._

 _"While we can't answer that question as we don't give our agents' information, she's been around long enough to secure our trust in her. And if that doesn't convince you, she killed her own sister when she discovered Zelena was conspiring against us, and was leading a human trafficking ring. Therefore, her commitment is not doubted amongst the council, except of course for our newest addition." Councilman-1 finished, gesturing at Councilman-3._

 _The General and the four Council members all contemplated on this for a moment before the General spoke._

 _"Hand me her file and call her in. She'll also need a team, the best we have." The head Council member nodded and set the order into action._

* * *

General Brent left the meeting room and took the elevator up to his office. When the elevator doors opened, he went straight to his desk and began to skim through this supposed 'perfect' agent's file:

 **Agent ID #: 913**

 **Name: Regina Mills**

 **Alias: Evil Queen**

 **Birthdate: *classified***

 **Hair color: Brown**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Height: 5' 5"**

 **Known Associate(s): Huntsman (Agent 772) - Deceased, Tinkerbelle (Agent 590) - Active, Red Riding Hood (Agent 142) - Active**

 **Background: Born second child into the Mills family, R. Mills spent most her of childhood in Boston, Massachusetts. Parents were killed in a bank robbery that occurred in Storybrooke, Maine while family was on vacation. Regina and Zelena Mills were then placed in the custody of their father's sister, Cora Mills [HUNTER Director]. Agent #913 entered training at the age of 17, three years after parents' death, ending top of her class. Has been active since. Sibling Zelena Mills was killed two years ago by Agent #913 after HUNTER marked her a red flag threat. Agent did not attend her psychological evaluation, insisting it was not necessary. Dr. Hopper advised against letting the Agent maintain 'active' status until after the evaluation, but it was ultimately decided the Agent would continue without it.**

 **Agent has completed an estimate of over 327 assignments, all successful through methods of-**

General Brent placed the file down, now convinced the agent was right for the job, but completely terrified to continue reading. Ruthless was definitely an adjective they can use to describe her, she killed her own sister for crying out loud! Brent knew it was their job, but this person, this Regina Mills, had a lot of blood on her hands. It was surreal, especially the relationship with the director. He only hoped things would not get out of hand, this agent sounded like a sociopath. And sending a sociopath to eliminate other sociopaths, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Rain poured in the small town of Storybrooke. Regina let the rain soak her as she stood in front of her family's mausoleum, clutching the roses in her hands. After she stood there for who knows how long, she finally walked in. She then slowly closed the doors behind her, allowing the moonlight that came in through the window light up the inside of the room. Once Regina's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she walked to the center of the mausoleum. As she stared at the names on the plaques, she could hear a few drops of water hitting the marble floor from her drenched hair and clothes.

In Loving Memory of: Henry Mills, Beloved Father, Lillian Mills, Beloved Mother, Zelena Mills… Beloved Daughter and Sister

Regina stared at the last plaque of the row, her sister's. She had put her there. There was guilt she never let show in front of anyone, but in here, she'd always place a rose in front of every tomb, and let herself break into a heart-wrenching sob in front of her sister's grave. She'd repeat "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again like a prayer, just as she did now. Not just to her sister, but to her parents, begging for forgiveness that she killed their child, her sister. But the forgiveness never came no matter how many times she came here, they were all dead after all. And while most people thought of her as a cold bitch, evil, heartless, a damn sociopath, Regina was none of those things. She felt the loss of her family, she felt the pain and guilt that weighed her down daily because she killed Zelena. She just knew better than to show it in front of anyone. Regina's tears continued to run down her face as she reminisced the events that led to her killing Zelena.

 _Regina had not wanted to kill Zelena, she loved her, but Zelena had become a monster. The agency had rejected her from the academy, while Regina was accepted. Regina didn't know if it was envy or something else entirely, but after a while her sister became bitter towards her and HUNTER. She would hardly speak to Regina. Eventually Regina lost all contact with Zelena for several years. In fact, she didn't hear a word from her until much after the agency had passed on to her the assignment of taking down a human trafficking ring called Oz. When Regina thoroughly investigated the ring, she discovered that the leader was not only trafficking people, but was planning on destroying HUNTER as well._

 _When she assaulted the Oz's HQ, Regina fell on her ass when she discovered who the "boss" was…Zelena. She tried talking her into putting a stop to everything, begging her to surrender and avoid getting killed. But Zelena refused, and attacked Regina like a mad woman with a machete. Regina managed to dodge some of Zelena's unrelenting attacks, but received a few blows leaving her with two long and nasty scars. One ran vertically along her back and the other crossed diagonally across her abdomen. When Regina realized Zelena would not stop until she killed Regina, Regina pulled her gun out and shot her clean between the eyes. When the agency's reinforcements got there, they found her crying over her sister's body. And by the time Regina arrived at the medical wing at HUNTER's HQ, there weren't any more tears shed. She was just numb._

 _When she woke up a few days later, she convinced the agency to hand her her sister's body to bury. She was the only one at Zelena's funeral, Cora didn't even bother showing up. It was one of the many reasons Regina never considered the woman her family. This however, made her realize all of her family was dead, no one left but her. Her work was all she had left, all that meant anything anymore. Days after Zelena's burial, Regina went back to the agency and submerged herself into her work. Maybe she'd find redemption from killing her sister as she got rid of the filth in the world. It was kind of ironic how the second Zelena lost her life, Regina lost her emotions._

Regina snapped out of her flashback when she felt her phone buzzing. Gathering her emotions as best as she could, she answered.

"Mills." Regina paid attention as her handler gave her an address, date, and time for a new mission. He also advised her to take a few weeks of vacation. "I'll be there." was her clipped reply, and she hung up. Picking herself up from the floor, she looked at the plaques again and gave one last "I'm sorry" before she let the numbness take over again as she stepped out of the mausoleum. Regina noticed the rain had stopped, and that her clothes were now nearly dried as she walked towards her Mercedes. It made her wonder how long she'd been in there. She opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. She turned towards Evelyn, who had accompanied her.

"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked Regina.

"I'm fine." Regina replied, turning the engine on and holding the steering wheel with a death grip.

"You're not fine Regina, you don't have to lie to me." Evelyn placed a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder. Evelyn has been Regina's best friend since the academy, and knew all about Regina's personal life, including the whole Zelena situation, and even about her extra appendage. So she knows Regina like the back AND palm of her hand, and the Regina sitting beside her is far from fine.

Regina sighed. "You're right, I'm not fine, but I'll live Eve. Besides, the agency is giving us a little break so that'll help." Just as Eve was about to protest, Regina cut her off by peeling out of the parking spot and saying,

"Michael called, we have a new assignment." Eve knew the other conversation was over, so she went along with the change of topic.

"I figured as much. When do we meet up with him and where are we off to?" Eve asks, and Regina smirked. "In two weeks, and Vegas."

Eve lifted an eyebrow, and realizing Regina couldn't see it, asked, "Vegas? Isn't that a bit unusual for the Regina 'I-hate-all-kinds-of-fun' Mills?" Regina scoffed at Eve's teasing.

"Yes, we're going to Vegas. Why? Do you not want to go?" Regina asked innocently.

"You know I do Regina. It's just that I didn't think you'd actually take Michael's advice, and you know, _have fun_ for a change. Especially after the visit to your family." Regina shrugged.

"Yes, well, I think I could use a bit of R&R." Eve laughed.

"I think you've been hanging out with Leroy too much."

"What's wrong with Leroy?"

"That little old soldier is corrupting your habits! Not to mention your vocabulary. I mean really, R&R?"

Instead of replying to Eve, Regina turned on the radio, which played one of her old CDs her father gave her. _Sweet Dreams_ by Eurythmics started blasting inside the car, and Regina sang along. Eve chuckled at Regina's blatant refusal to answer her question, and joined in the singing. Eve was glad Regina wasn't wearing her indifferent mask. She was also happy that the depressed mood hadn't stuck around too long with her best friend…and whether that was a good thing or not, Regina deserved peace wherever she could get it, even if it was in Vegas apparently.

* * *

After the three day car ride (Eve kept sleeping in), the duo finally made it to Vegas at 5 in the afternoon. They rented a two-room suite at The Palazzo, and got ready to go dancing at some club Eve said was pretty good. Regina was planning to go all out with the drinking and women for the rest of her vacation. The morning would suck, but hey, that's how people who constantly do the jobs she does spend their vacation. After showering, the women helped the other pick out a jaw-dropping outfit.

Eve dressed in an extremely short, strapless forest green dress that stop mid-thigh and had a deep neck dip. Regina had mentally rolled her eyes when she saw that nearly all of her best friend's wardrobe was green. Eve opted out of giving Regina a dress to wear, as dancing usually got her excited (at least that's what she'd been told), and well, a dress would not help her hide it. Instead, Eve handed her a silk dark purple button up shirt, tight black jeans, and a black pair of stilettos. When Regina mentioned the fact that tight jeans would not help her either, Eve rolled her eyes and told her they weren't meant to, that they were to help her get laid.

 _'Crass as always'_ , Regina thought. It still didn't make sense to Regina, as a dress would help with that also, but when it came to her best friend it was best to just go with it. Waiting for ten o'clock to arrive, they ordered their dinner in, not wanting to leave the suite yet.

After waiting for what felt like forever, ten o'clock finally came around and the two headed out to the club. Regina put on her black jacket, while Eve grabbed her coat. It was a short walk according to Eve, so Regina didn't take her car. When they arrived the club was still kind of empty, so they took seats right in front of the bartender, who was setting up.

"What can I get you ladies?" Just as Eve was going to order her drink, Regina cut her off.

"Give us a Vodka Tonic to start." Regina said with a smirk and a wink. Eve merely shook her head and laughed quietly when she saw the bartender fluster slightly at Regina's wink. _She is such a tease._

"Here you are, on the house."

"Thanks…Steve." Eve said looking at his tag with a smile. He returned her smile and went off to attend to the other clients. Two hours later the club was on full blast, filled to the brim with people. Regina and Eve had had their fill of alcohol and were dancing without a care in the world. Eventually Eve walked up to Regina, holding hands with some guy that smelled like rum and leather, and told her she was taking off, and wished her luck on her "conquest". Regina told her to have fun, and walked towards the bar to get a soda since she didn't want to get completely wasted just yet.

"Hey! Back for more already?" Steve asked Regina. She grinned and shook her head no.

"Just a sprite for now, thanks."

"You bet!" Steve handed Regina her soda, and she sat down to drink it. Regina felt eyes on her from somewhere on her right, and her training kicked in. She discreetly turned to look in the general direction she felt the stare, searching for an enemy. Instead she saw an incredibly attractive brunette wearing a red dress with a martini in hand looking at her from the far end of the counter. The mysterious brunette tilted her head to the chair next to her, giving Regina an open invitation. Regina preferred blondes, blue or green eyes, and light skinned, and this woman was quite the contrast to her taste: brunette, brown eyes, and had a caramel tan… but what the hell. Regina smirked at the brunette, stood and took several sips from her soda as she made her way to the other woman. She finally reached the other brunette and sat down next to her. However, instead of turning towards the brunette, she leaned forward on the counter and continued to sip on her drink waiting for the other woman to say something first.

"Come here often?" the mystery brunette asked. Regina immediately picked up on the woman's Spanish accent.

"First time actually. What about you?" Regina asked finally giving the woman her full attention.

"I'm a regular at this club. What brings you around?" the brunette then took a sip of her martini.

"Looking to blow off some steam. It's been a while, so I'm hoping to go all out today." Regina shamelessly checked out the other woman's body and licked her lips. The other woman smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Natalie, and you are?" Regina grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Emily, pleasure to meet you." Regina purred. The two do a bit of small talk over several shot of tequila, Natalie's suggestion. Regina discovers Natalie is a yoga instructor at a local gym, and in turn Regina tells her that "Emily" is a college tutor. Regina keeps the conversation flowing, spewing nothing but lies of course (Natalie doesn't realize that though), until Natalie finally asks:

"We've been sitting around for a while, and I'm getting bored. Mind taking me out to dance?" Regina paid for their drinks and stood up to lead Natalie to the dance floor. They squeezed through the crowd and finally found a spot. Natalie placed her arms around Regina's neck, Regina's hands going to Natalie's hips. The two started moving to the music, their hips continuously pressing together. Half way through the song, Natalie turns and presses her back against Regina and continues to move her hips to the fast rhythm, all while keeping a hold of Regina's hands, slowly guiding them lower and lower. Regina is already getting excited. What? Like she'd said, it's been a while. She spins Natalie around and kisses her. Stilling their moving hips, they continue to make out on the dance floor for a few minutes. Natalie pulls back a little breathless.

"Wanna get out of here?" Natalie asks. Regina grins and kisses her against, this time thrusting her hips with Natalie's. Natalie gasps in shock, looking at Regina to explain. When Regina doesn't say anything, she slowly places her hand over the tent between Regina's legs, and rubs a little making Regina moan.

"So, you still want to get out of here?" Regina asks huskily, thoroughly enjoying Natalie's ministrations. Natalie leans in to whisper into Regina's ear, "Definitely, even more now."

Without wasting any more time, Regina grabbed Natalie's hand and dragged her out of the club. Natalie hailed a cab and took Regina to her apartment.

* * *

When they enter the room, Natalie presses Regina against the door and continues kissing her. Deciding to get on with it, Regina lifts Natalie up, Natalie wrapping her legs around her waist, and takes her to her bedroom with Natalie's guidance. The two tear each other's clothes off within minutes, and Natalie pushes Regina down on the bed. She kisses Regina's neck, biting every so often, and continues down to her breasts. Regina groans when Natalie starts sucking, and never being one to stay on the bottom, she flips them over.

"So does it work like a normal cock?" Natalie asks panting as Regina sucks her pulse point. Regina merely hums in response.

"Do you have- ah, do you have a condom?" Regina pulls back and gets off the bed, reaching into the breast pocket of her jacket. She drops the jacket back on the floor, shows Natalie the little package, crawls back on the bed, and tears it open.

"Wait!" Natalie extends her hand, silently asking for the condom. Regina hands it to her reluctantly.

"Lay down." When Regina does, Natalie kisses her lips passionately, and begins to place pepper kisses from her neck down to her stomach, taking her time over the scars. Natalie continues downward, and looks up at Regina just she licks the head of the cock, making it twitch, and increase Regina's panting.

"My goodness, aren't you packing a big one?" Natalie teased Regina, continuing to lick the shaft. Regina enjoys the feeling of the warmth of Natalie's mouth on her dick, but that's not what she wanted to fill. She grabs Natalie's chin and pulls her up to kiss her roughly. Natalie straddles Regina, the wetness between her legs increases as Regina's hardness brushes her core. Regina groans, grabs the condom from Natalie's hand and puts it on. Seconds later she pushes upward, finally entering the other woman.

"Por dios, mmm, Emily I need you to fuck me." Natalie said as she dug her nails into Regina's shoulders, the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure between her legs felt amazing. And she wasn't kidding when she said that Emily was big. Feeling Natalie relax, Regina places her on her back, and begins thrusting in and out of her. She started slowly at first, but soon began to pound into Natalie. Flesh slapping against flesh and their heavy breathing were the only noises filling the room. And with Natalie being so vocal, it wasn't long before they both reached their climax.

"Emily!" Natalie yelled at the top of her lungs, while Regina let out a long low moan as her release came. Still slightly panting, Regina pulled out of Natalie, removed the used condom and disposed it. Afterwards Regina laid down next to the other brunette.

"So…" Regina said after they both had evened their breathing.

"You never did let me finish what I started." Natalie said getting up and went down on Regina.

"Shit!" Regina yelled, closing her eyes shut and letting her fingers tangle in Natalie's hair when she felt the other woman take all of her into her mouth.

* * *

Regina lay looking up at the ceiling with a hand behind her head. Natalie was asleep and curled into her side, having passed out after her fifth orgasm. Regina glanced a look at the clock, 3:00 a.m.

 _'Looks like it's time for me to go'_ , Regina thought. She used the old hug and roll method to leave the bed without waking Natalie. She gathered her clothes from all over the bedroom floor, and changed in the living room. Regina wasn't one to leave notes, so after she double checked she had everything including her key card, wallet, and phone, she walked out of the apartment with her stilettos in hand, silently closing the door behind her.

Regina walked down one flight of stairs before she put her stilettos on. When she exited the building, she buried her hands into her jacket's pockets as the weather was chilly this early in the morning. With what must have been luck on her side, she hailed the cab that was slowly driving down the street. Entering the cab, the driver asked Regina where she wanted to be dropped off, and she gave him the name of the hotel. She leaned her head against the cool window to try to dull the pain that was starting to hit her because of all the alcohol. Regina closed her eyes for the duration of the ride, and hadn't realized they had arrived until the cab driver called to her for the second time. Regina snapped her eyes open, paid the man, and walked inside the building.

The lobby was empty except for the one person at the check-in desk. Regina didn't even glance the woman's way, just kept walking towards the elevator and clicked the button. The elevator opened and she stepped inside, pressing the button of her floor. Regina leaned back. She was exhausted from all the dancing and sex. All she wanted to do was to get to the suite, take a warm shower, and sleep for most of the day.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Regina walked out of the elevator and towards the suite, her heels clicking against the floor the only sound in the hall. She slid the access card across the key card lock, and walked into the suite. She kicked off her heels, removed her jacket, placed her wallet and key card on the little table by the door, and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom already dried and dressed in a black t-shirt and boxer briefs. Regina walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water before she made her way to her room and threw herself on the bed, falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

The smell of someone cooking was what woke Regina up. She got out of bed and stretched. She then went to the restroom to prepare for the day. When Regina finished, she started heading towards the kitchen area. She turned the corner to find Eve in front of the stove wearing a green silk robe (why expect any other color?). From her point of view, Regina could see Eve was cooking eggs, pancakes, and bacon simultaneously. Regina leaned against the door frame just watching her friend, looking at the oddly domestic scene in front of her.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help?" Eve asked while keeping an eye on the food. Regina laughed and walked towards her friend, pecking her cheek.

"Good morning." Regina replied while grabbing some plates the hotel had in the cabinets should the guests not order room service.

"It's afternoon actually, but I'd thought the greasy and high on cholesterol food would help with the hangover." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well good afternoon then." Regina grabbed two plates and mugs, taking them to the dining area and setting up the table. Then she moved passed Eve and towards the counter to turn on the coffee maker.

"All done on my end." Regina told Eve, leaning against the counter next to the stove. Eve turned off the stove, and carried the pans to the table, Regina helping her place the food on the plates. While Eve placed the pans on the sink, Regina grabbed the coffee pot and prepared their coffee to their preferences. The two finally sat down and began eating.

"So, how'd last night go with that guy liner?" Eve nearly choked on her food as she laughed at the nickname she's given the guy.

"His name is Killian, Regina."

"I ask again, how'd it go with guy liner?" Regina asked, taking a bite of the bacon.

"I mean the sex was good, and it was all great until his wife kind of walked in this morning finding us in bed together. I didn't know he was married!" It was Regina's turn to laugh. Eve glared at her and threw one of her bacon strips at Regina, who caught it and ate it, winking at her.

"What kind of idiot takes the woman he's gonna cheat on his wife with to his house?!" Regina started to laugh again.

"Killian apparently…" Eve mumbled. Regina stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"You really liked him didn't you?"

"Yeah… you know, sometimes I think it would be easier if I was into women, I'd go out with you." Regina just smiled.

"I doubt that. We're too much like sisters to have that work out. We'd be a couple for two weeks tops before we went back to being best friends. Although, I do agree I am a better date." Regina finished with a smirk. Eve chuckled at Regina's antics and slapped her shoulder playfully.

"But enough about me, how'd your night go? Did you… _get lucky_?" Eve asked wiggling her eyebrows. Regina thought about the previous night, the 'normal' sex, blow jobs, hell, even the anal Natalie had insisted on. Thinking about the previous night made her slightly flustered, and Eve immediately began teasing her about it.

"Ohhh, someone definitely had a good night yesterday." Regina cleared her throat, attempting to compose herself.

"Yes, it went well." was all Regina said.

"Ha! If you think that's all you're saying you are sadly mistaken missy." Eve said pointing her fork at Regina.

"What do want, the details? I never kiss and tell."

"Why not? At least share with me, we're best friends!"

"No, it's just not the way I do things. Besides, I never ask you for any details."

"Fine! Fine, tell me what she looked like then?"

"Um, tall, brunette, brown eyes, in between an 8 and 9-"

"Wait, wait, wait…wait, since when do you go for brunettes?" Eve asked surprised.

"Since I haven't slept with anyone for seven months." Regina replied deadpanned. Eve let out a small 'oh' and nodded in understanding.

"And it's not like I've _never_ been with a brunette before. You have to try a bit of everything before you decide on your preferences, right?"

"…right…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just hadn't looked at it that way." Eve said with a shrug and ate the last piece of pancakes on her plate. Regina just glanced at Eve while the other woman stared at her coffee, occasionally taking sips from it.

They spent the rest of their day inside the hotel, curled up on the couch watching t.v. until it was time again for the club to open. When ten o'clock came around again, the two ladies went to the club hoping to have a good time once more. And it was the same routine they followed until their short vacation came to an end.

* * *

"Eve, you sure you got everything?" Regina asked her friend as she closed her bag.

"Yes Regina, in fact I even got the complimentary shampoo bottles." Eve said with sarcasm. Regina sent a playful glare her way.

"Great to hear that. Now, let's go before Michael has a fit about us being late." Eve snorted her agreement. They leave the suite and head to Regina's car, where they place their belongings in the car's trunk. Closing the trunk, Eve asks,

"Has Michael given us any details of the mission instead of you know, simply saying we have one?" They both open their doors and get into the vehicle.

"Oddly enough, no, he hasn't. I found that strange as well, but I suppose that's just a sign of how important it is." Regina drove out of the parking lot and onto the streets of Vegas, heading towards the location Michael had given her.

"Where are we meeting up?" Eve asked.

"In California, Los Angeles to be more exact."

"Alright then, I guess I'm ready for another road trip." Eve said, leaning her seat back a bit.

* * *

They arrive at L.A. a few days later at the hotel Michael had told them to stay in, and checked in.

Regina and Eve walked into the small hotel room, setting their bags down neatly next to the door. Eve didn't even look around, she just gracelessly flopped face down on the bed and tried to get some sleep. Regina on the other hand explored the small room. The kitchen was tiny, the living room virtually nonexistent as the two beds were placed in the area, and there was a decent sized bathroom. They didn't really need much else. Satisfied with her inspection, Regina sits down on her bed and calls Michael.

" _Tillman._ "

"Michael, it's Regina, we just arrived at the hotel you instructed us to stay in. What's the next move?"

" _Ah, that was sooner than expected. How do you like LA?_ " Regina noticed he didn't answer the question, but let it slide this once.

"Lovely scenery, terrible traffic, exactly how I remember it. Now, what's the plan from here?" Regina asked for the second time.

" _The Westin Bonaventure Hotel & Suites, be there in three hours. I'll be in the bar and grill behind the Starbucks stand in the check-in lobby._"

"Got it. We'll see you in a bit." With that Regina hung up and leaned back all the way to lay on the surprisingly comfortable bed. The hotel they were staying in was only half an hour away from their destination, so an hour of sleep wouldn't kill them. She set her alarm clock on her phone to ring within the hour, then placed in on the nightstand between the two beds. In a few hours she'd finally know what her new assignment would be, and she had to be both physically and mentally prepared for whatever came. That was why sleep was important, no matter how little of it she got. With this is mind, Regina got comfortable on the bed before slowly letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do ya think? Hope you liked the chapter, please review and let me know what you thought (: And to those reading my other stories: did I just risk starting a new story when I have others to work on…? Yep, I hope it's cool! My first half of vacation was spent volunteering at the local stables, and the other in and out of hospitals (rendering me only useful to read and review). I'm back now and I'll stick to writing and keep up with all three if you all want me to continue this one (: Also, the places mentioned in the chapter are in Las Vegas, but I've personally never been, so forgive me if some descriptions were wrong. Other than that, have an awesome week everyone, take care.**

 **-E.V.**


End file.
